


群山

by Lomaksarne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 失联组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne
Summary: 在Daeron捡到了双子前提下，三个人和二梅的脑洞故事。
Relationships: Daeron & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 1





	群山

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点是第二纪元1699年左右，Eregion已经覆灭，Sauron攻击了Eriador全境

Eriador已然被黑暗笼罩。

Maglor知道自己应该早点离开的。但他多花了些时日行走在被蹂躏的城市周围，告慰黑夜里哭泣的亡魂。待他终于启程，打算回到自己熟悉的海岸旁之时，兽人军队已经将他平常用以隐藏行踪的树林连根拔起，放眼望去，大地寸草不生。

凭借千余年来练就的隐匿技巧，他一路有惊无险地走到了风云丘陵。在那南北绵延的群山之畔，他终于无法避免地与一群兽人迎面相遇。

Maglor杀光了他们，自己也身负重伤。敌人的武器将他的小腹搅得乱七八糟，最后还卸下了他的左臂。他踢开脚前面的兽人头颅，死命维持着意识，右手捂住险些流出来的内脏，边吐血边往风云丘陵的阴影里走。

脑中炸开的疼痛让他什么都看不清，却能无比清晰地感受到伤口在再生，骨骼肌肉神经从内到外蓬勃生长，除了疼痛之外还带来令人发疯的瘙痒和灼热。他一声都没吭。

忍耐。因为他要骄傲地走下去，因为世界让他不死，世界命他忍耐。

“兽人养的！”他在脑子里痛骂，“这是谁定的规则，为什么不能先止痛止血，末日终战的时候我一定找你算账！”

他靠直觉摸到山麓两块巨石后面，用最后的意识祈祷不要有更多兽人经过附近，然后昏了过去。

“老师。”

丘陵西侧，一名精灵站住了，转向旁边个子稍矮的另一个人影。

“我闻到了血的气味：已经死去的兽人的血，还有精灵的新鲜的血。山坡另一边可能有人需要帮助，我们应该回去看看。”

“殿下，还请您三思。这附近很不太平，我们最好趁太阳落山前远离这里。”

“别担心，老师，有您在，万一出了什么事，我们总是能成功逃跑的！”第三名精灵的声音加入进来，“再说了，不是您教导我们‘去看见和改变苦难’的么？”

被称作“老师”的精灵点点头，默许了另外两人的决定。

数分钟后，出现在视野里的惨景让他们不禁失色。

“Eru啊……这简直是一场屠杀。”

“我闻到他了，老师！只有一名我们的同族，在这里！”最开始说话的精灵在巨石后方喊道。他迟疑了片刻，接着说：“是个Noldo，他的手臂断了，但是……和老师您的能力一样，伤口在再生。”

他侧过身子，让另外两人能看见那名浑身是血的黑发精灵。“老师”快步冲过来，在旁边蹲下。“只有一个人？那些兽人都是被他杀死的吗？”“老师”眉头紧锁，伸手去掀那人的兜帽，“他究竟是——”

声音哽在了喉中。“老师”像被烫了一般猛地甩开手里的布料，在其他两人错愕的目光中连连后退。此刻，就算Sauron亲临，恐怕都不会让他露出更为可怕的表情。

短短数秒内，古老的心灵中掀起了一场无人观测的风暴：只有大地本身才知道气流对撞的力量与雨点砸开土壤时带来的颤抖，而旁人只能根据遗迹来推断飓风的恐怖。有那么一瞬间，另两人以为他们的老师就要变成魔鬼。不过，“老师”终于松开了一直紧握的拳头，叹出的气息中满是疲惫。

“老师……”第三名精灵小心翼翼地问，“您认识他么？”

“老师”点了点头。“他的名字是——”

Maglor在风云顶上醒来。

还未完全清醒，他就意识到周围有其他人。自己失去意识的时候发生了什么？他一个激灵，悄悄睁开眼，看见夜幕低垂，不远处坐着三个人影，似乎是三名Sindar精灵。

他还打算再观察一会，却听见一名Sinda开口，音色清亮如泉：“醒了就起来。”

即使隔着千年光阴，他也绝不会忘记那个声音。

有那么一瞬间，夜色分崩离析，莹蓝的灯在周围一盏盏亮起，树影婆娑，视线里都是飘飘衣袂，有人向他伸出手，邀他共舞——

他把来自过去的残影抛之脑后，慢慢坐起，低头行礼。“Daeron of Doriath，好久不见。您愿意出手相助，在下感激不尽。”

星光照亮了银发Sinda面无表情的脸。他根本没有在看Maglor。但他身后两名年轻的黑发精灵——面容非常相似，应当是双胞胎——紧紧地盯着Maglor，目光之用力似要把他生吞活剥。Maglor心下一凛——那两人明明从未见过，气质却莫名地熟悉。

“你想知道我们是谁，对么，Fëanorian？”其中一人开口道，“我们是Dior与Nimloth之子，我是Elurín，他是我的兄弟，Eluréd。”

他说得很平静，对Maglor而言却无异于惊雷乍响。

Elurín，Eluréd.

Nimloth咽气前呢喃着的名字，兄长呼喊至声嘶力竭的名字，消散在Doriath茫茫白雪中的名字。

在他们刀下消亡的名字实在太多了，但失踪的双胞胎始终是他心上最深的血痕之一。可现在他们就在他的面前，目光凛冽一如那日的风雪。

“你们还活着。”Maglor哑声说，随即意识到自己已经红了眼眶，“太好了……Elurín殿下，Eluréd殿下，还有Daeron，我为我等对你们犯下的累累恶行道歉。我不求原谅，因为我深知我们不配被原谅。只愿Nienna怜悯诸位的族人，给他们以平静；愿Namo审判我与我的族人，赐我们以裁决。”他深深地弯下腰去。

这些话，他曾无数次地对着西方天际的明星默念过，那些祷词随着他的足迹一次次飘散在海岸线之上。但他从未想过，在末日之前，自己能有机会亲口对Luthien的后裔道歉。

对方沉默了很久，耳畔只剩下柴火燃烧的轻响。

“现在说这些未免太晚了些，Fëanorian。”最后Daeron说，“回答我的问题，你为什么会出现在这里？”

Maglor垂下眼。

“为了给我最后的家人送行，”他低声说，“为了Celebrimbor。”

双子对视了一眼。“我们听说了，他与Sauron战斗至最后一刻。节哀。”Elurín的声音柔和了些。

“是的，我为他骄傲……”Maglor微笑起来，泪水终于流下，“我知道我改变不了他的结局，但还有一些事是我能做的。我在Eregion为他唱安魂曲，阻止了Sauron扣押他的Fëa。此后，我还告慰了一些在战场周围徘徊的英灵。在那之后，我穿越Eriador，打算回到西北的海岸边。”那片荒凉而冰冷的海岸，与他作伴的只有悲鸣不止的海鸥，以及天际线上Himring的影子——那是他的自我惩罚。

“我还以为你已经失去歌声的力量了。早在愤怒之战时期，我便听闻，Fëanorian的歌手被剥夺了治愈之歌。”

“那是真的。不过，拜Arda所赐，我其他的力量都还在。”

“包括‘再生’？”

Maglor抬头，对上Daeron冰冷而戒备的眼神。

“你为什么会有那样的力量？是Fëanorian的魔法还是Mordor的邪术？”

“我不知道，我真的不知道。我的身体是在第一纪元后期逐渐发生变化，致命攻击近不了身，此外无论怎么受伤都能愈合——我猜，是Arda不许我死。”

他看见Daeron的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。“Arda？真是傲慢。”

憋了几千年的话一下子涌进胸腔，“命运”，大乐章，他的“不死”和他孤独无尽的旅行，但Maglor深呼吸了一下把它们压下去——“我不配请你们原谅，也没有什么赔罪的手段……不过，我已经是不死之身了……所以，只要你们想，我不会反抗的，就当偿还——”

“Fëanorian！！”

Daeron吼他，“你把我们当什么人了！我们和你们不一样，不会让同族流血！”

歌者嘹亮的声音回响在夜幕中，Maglor未说完的话随之断裂，他抿了抿嘴又开口：“……抱歉。”

然后又是凝重的沉默。鲜血和亡魂流淌在他们之间。Maglor跪坐着，双子一直盯着他，Daeron面无表情地望进黑夜。

“我有个提议。”

开口的是Elurín，稚嫩的声音中却不失Luthien后裔的骄傲和威严。他拔出剑站了起来。

“来比试一场吧，Fëanorian。不准用你那乱七八糟的法术，只用剑与剑。这不为胜负，也无关仇恨：我们不会遗忘也不会原谅，但我们同样不会沉湎于仇恨之中，止步不前。”

Maglor吃惊地望着他干净的蓝眼睛，Elurín接着说下去：“……我看到了你的真诚和勇气，因此，虽然我不宽恕你，但我相信你的忏悔。就让我们的剑做一个象征，这场战斗过后，我们的积怨就算告一段落。”

“哥哥！”Eluréd也翻身站起，“要为仇恨画上休止符的话，也算我一个！”他转向Maglor，“你不介意二对一吧，Fëanorian？毕竟你久经沙场，这样对你我都公平点。”

两位少年站在天穹之下，向他发出邀请。他们的身后群星闪耀，仿佛一场盛大的加冕。

Maglor回以最庄重的礼节。在高尚面前，人唯有沉默与谦卑。他知道若假以时日，这对双胞胎定能成为伟大的王。

比剑结束得很快。在Maglor看来，双胞胎的战斗技巧都很生涩，没费什么力气，他就先挑飞了Eluréd的剑，随后一直把Elurín逼到了风云顶台地的边缘。Elurín丢下剑，举起双手。

“看得出来，你没有把我们当成小辈来应付。这次比试让我受教良多，感谢你，Fëanorian。”

“这是我应该做的，殿下。此外……”Maglor犹豫了一下。

“你想说什么？但说无妨。”

“我流浪了很长时间，从未听闻关于诸位的消息。想来诸位和我一样，隐姓埋名在附近生活，对吗？”

“是的。自从老师找到我们，我们就一直隐藏身份，在整片大陆漫游。老师说他不想让我们再卷入到中土大陆的纷争中去。”

Daeron不知道什么时候站到了双生子身旁，微微张开双臂，用一种母鸡护雏的姿态瞪着Maglor。

Maglor小心地说：“近来黑暗势力肆虐，整个北方都已经陷入危险，漂泊的旅人更容易遭遇不测。如果二位殿下不介意，我可以为二位做一点防身术上的指导……”

“我家殿下好得很，用不着Fëanorian操心。”Daeron气势汹汹地插嘴。

“老师！”Eluréd拽了拽银发精灵的手臂，“但是他说得没错。我们也想保护老师，不想每次遇到危险都靠您掩护我们逃跑……”

Daeron不说话了。于是事就这样成了，在那个星光璀璨的秋夜，曾经的仇人成为了某种意义上的师生。

Maglor和三位Sindar在中洲西北的群山之间共同生活了差不多一年，把他在战斗和生存上的技巧倾囊相授。

双生子学得很快，水平可以说是突飞猛进——不过这也证明Daeron即使在音乐上傲视群雄，若论剑术教学，也只是个糟糕的老师，Maglor如此腹诽。他了解到，过去的一千多年里，Daeron一直靠用歌声制造的幻象迷惑敌人，以逃脱险境。

最开始，他们除了练剑之外极少说话。双生子的态度礼貌却疏离，Daeron更是毫不掩饰自己的冷淡——Maglor对此并无怨言。夜里Maglor和Daeron轮流放哨，Daeron时不时哼些曲子，歌里带着鸟鸣和林风的声音。Maglor不怎么需要睡觉，因此有时干脆整晚坐着，在Daeron唱歌时沉默地听。

几个星期之后，Daeron先忍不住了。

“Fëanorian，你不唱吗？”一天夜里他问Maglor，“说实话，Mereth Aderthad之后，我一直对你的歌声念念不忘。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Maglor温和地笑笑，“我只是，不知道该唱些什么。”

“总有能唱的。小殿下想听。当时我们不是写过挺多曲子吗？几年前我还在Lindon的酒馆里听过别人弹你写的歌，是这首……”他哼了几句，“节奏上欠佳，不过还算朗朗上口。”

“……这是被Eriador精灵修改过的版本吧，听起来受矮人的打击乐影响很大，我的作曲不是这样的。”

“矮人！……罢了。”Daeron翻了个白眼，“总之，你是个歌者，我不希望你和我们一起的时候变成哑巴。”

于是，次日清晨，在秋末的冷风中，双胞胎被歌声唤醒了。那是一首温柔的、描写春天的歌。Sindar们在音符幻化出的蝶群中坐起身，看见Noldo歌者立在不远处，瘦削身影被欢欣的阳光照亮。

除了唱歌之外，他们还会讲故事。

双生子出去打猎的时候，Daeron会拉着Maglor讲他抚养双生子的故事——毕竟歌者都是表达欲很强的人，这么多年没有别人可以说，他估计也憋坏了吧。Daeron说他捡到两个孩子的时候他们已经和鹿群一起生活了好多年，把Sindarin都忘光了，却学会了百兽的语言。幸好Daeron也能和动物对话，最开始的一段时间，三人都是用动物的语言交流的。Daeron说Elurín嗅觉超群，大概也是那段丛林生活培养出来的。Daeron说他教他们说话、识字、唱歌、剑术，看着他们一点点从脏兮兮的小毛球变成高贵俊美、知书达理的王子，言语间都是掩饰不住的自豪……

Maglor一直安静地听。他想起了Elrond和Elros。

Maglor没想到，双生子会要求他讲故事。

“我们听说过很多关于Fëanorian的故事，”Eluréd一边喝汤一边说，“但是那些故事听起来都有添油加醋的成分。老师说，他虽然只和你见过一面，但此后也通了挺长时间的信，他不相信你是传闻中那种……会生吃俘虏的怪物。一个能写出Noldolantë的精灵，绝不会沦落至此。”

“所以我们想听听真实的故事，关于你，关于你的家族。”Elurín接着道，“我们想真正地去理解，你们为什么要那么做。这对我们而言很重要。”

那天夜里，趁双生子都睡了，Maglor凑到Daeron耳边：

“谢谢你没把我刻画成吃小孩的食人魔，或者满脸鳞片的海妖。”

Daeron瞪了他一眼。“我是有原则的。而且……”他的语气认真起来，伸手拍了拍Noldo的胸膛，“我在选择朋友这方面一向很有眼光。Fëanor之子，最初见到你时，我就觉得你和你的兄弟们不同。你不会被自己的火焰烧死。”

“这算是承认么？是敌人之间的，还是朋友之间？”

“别得寸进尺，Fëanorian。我只是作为一名歌者，去感受了另一名歌者的灵魂。”

他们在次年的夏末道别。那时Tar-Minastir的大军已经登陆，横扫了Sauron在Eriador的军队。被黑暗逼走的鸟儿们又回来了，北方大地久违地洒满了它们的歌声。

“如果几位殿下今后需要我，我随时乐意效劳。”Maglor一手抚心，“我大部分时候都在Ered Luin西侧的海岸边。”

“真有那一天的话，我会让我的朋友们去找你的。”Eluréd抚摸着肩膀上的云雀说。

“我可以提一个请求吗？如果我有资格的话。”

Elurín点点头：“说吧。不必如此客气，你也算是我和我弟弟的前辈了。”

“那么，希望诸位不要把我的行踪透露给任何人。我已经自我放逐到了史书之外，如果再出现，只会给其他人带来烦恼。”

双生子对视了一眼。

“这很难说。”Elurín说。

“你知道Elrond为了找你，愿意给提供线索的人多少钱吗？”Eluréd默契地接上去。

“更别提至今还有精灵在悬赏Fëanorian的人头。”

“虽然很多人都觉得你肯定早就褪隐了，最多只能找到鬼头。”

“不过，我们答应你。”Elurín郑重地说。

“这是王子对王子的承诺。”Eluréd补上一句。他一直比哥哥活泼一些，此刻却表现出了少见的严肃。

“谢谢二位。”Maglor深鞠一躬，又看向一旁的Daeron，“Daeron殿下，你把两位小殿下教育得很好。”

“我当然知道。”银发精灵没好气地说，他似乎打定了主意不给Fëanorian好脸色，“愿星光照耀你今后的道路，再见！”

Maglor久久地站在山岗上，目送他们穿过风在草原上掀起的波涛，走进蓝色山脉的阴影之中。

他希望他们还能再见。

他们也确实再见过。不过，也只有一只手数得过来的几次。

第二纪元末，他们一起捱过了最后同盟时期的连天战火。第三纪元，他们有两次在森林或者原野相遇——每次都是Elurín先发现Maglor，然后叫Maglor过去。

第四次，是“严酷寒冬”之年。在那个万籁俱寂的十二月，Maglor对Daeron说：“巨大的变故就要来了。”

“怎么？”

“我听见大乐章即将到达一个磅礴但残酷的高潮，战火将再起，在那之后，精灵的主题会彻底消亡。我族的时代已到了最后时刻，若诸位要西渡的话，就赶紧吧。”

Daeron沉默了。半晌，他痛苦地以手覆面。那时，Maglor说不出，也无从得知他为何悲伤。

仅仅五十年后，某个上午，一只云雀落在了Maglor肩上。彼时他正站在灰港岸附近的海边，注视精灵们在暗淡的晨光之中准备当天将要出海的灰船。

那云雀啄了啄他的耳朵，于是他知道那是Elurín和Eluréd在呼唤他，从Ered Luin的群山之中。

他在山脚下的森林里见到了三名Sindar。

“我和Eluréd要西渡了，我们是来和你告别的。”Elurín开门见山地说，“据我了解，今晚的乘客中有一些幽谷的重要人物，所以Elrond应该会来送行。如果你有什么话要带给你的养子，我们可以帮你转交。”

Maglor一时说不出话来。

见他不说话，Eluréd补上一句：“我们不会透露你的行踪的，放心吧。”

“我不是在担心这个……谢谢你们。”Maglor摇摇头笑了，“也是，有些事再不告诉他，就没有机会了……我一会儿写好给你们。”

“‘没有机会了’？”Daeron皱眉，“你以后不西渡么？”

“我的灵魂在这里，我不会离开中土的。我现在渐渐明白，Arda是要我做它的眼睛。我会一直活下去，看到世界末日。”Maglor轻轻摸了摸旁边的树干，手指抚过那些粗糙的纹路。

他注意到Daeron微微睁大了眼。

他写信的时候，Daeron敲了敲他的意识。

“你不知道在诗人写东西的时候不能打断他么？”Maglor用Osanwë跟他说。

“抱歉，但是这个没法说出口……我也不会西渡，这样下去，恐怕在末日终战之前，都没法再见到我的孩子们了。该死，我一点也不想对你说这种话，但是……我只是想问问你，怎样才能忍受那种孤单。”

“你不西渡？为什么？”

“其实我和你一样，死不了，受伤会复原，我也是Arda的眼睛，我不能离开。”

Maglor停了笔。

“为什么……你以前不告诉我？”

“在完全确定你和我‘是同一种东西’之前，我不想让第四个人知道。”

“我说实话，这种事，当你失去得足够多，就能习惯了。”

“真是冷血，Fëanorian。”

“我不否认。至少，你和我还有音乐。如果实在难过，你可以来找我。我就在这里。”

Daeron未置可否。

Maglor把信折好，递给了一旁的Eluréd。

于是，时候到了。

他们只是简单地聊了几句，表达了对彼此的感谢。

“愿Varda庇佑二位殿下的前路。”最后，Maglor由衷地说，“愿我们能在时间的尽头再会。”

双生子对视一眼，笑了。他们同时开口：

“再见，Maglor。”

那是Doriath的双生子第一次，也是最后一次叫他的名字。

Arien渐渐西垂，少年们的影子也越来越长。Maglor知道那些影子最终会融化在漫天晚霞之中，与首生子女的时代一同，一去不返。

他信步走向泛起玫瑰色光芒的海岸线。在他身后，群山沉默不言。

**Fin**


End file.
